A todos les gustan los cupcakes!
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Shadow quiere mas atención de su novia y recibirá ayuda poco convencional para ello. Esto solo le pasa por amar tanto los cupcakes, especialmente a una en especial.
**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton. Solo Misa Olson y Jeffrey Parker me pertenecen n.n**

 **Diseños de pole bear en los animatronics, de Amy-chan 56 en Misa.**

 **A todos les gusta los cupcakes!**

Suspiro nuevamente enfurruñado desde una esquina de la habitación. Nuevamente otro niño había estado "demasiado" cariñoso con su adorada niña cupcake y, como siempre no podía hacer nada, ocultándose en la oscuridad de las puertas de la cocina.

Lo sabía. Debía estar en su puesto en lugar de andar de masoquista espiando algo que sabía, le enojaría de sobremanera.

En serio…no entendía la gracia en los mocosos, como demonios le hacían todos para manejarlos?! Bueno…casi todos…Shadow Bonnie no era muy paciente que digamos, Golden era una masa amarilla explosiva y Misa, sencillamente no entendía el concepto de "si hechas a alguien, trata de no asustar a los clientes!".

Suspiro. No se acostumbraba a nada de esto. Todo era más fácil antes, cuando no hacía nada.

Rio recordando que la pelirrosada siempre lo tachaba de "vago" por ello, pero no era su culpa. Antes ni siquiera tenía forma física "real", como esperaban que hiciera algo?

Y si era franco…le gustaba ser vago.

Volvió a suspirar, para finalmente ser descubierto por cierta guarda loca.

_oye…que sepas de súper espía, te mueres de hambre, eres muy grandote para ocultarte tras una puerta…-murmuro la guardia casi dándole un ataque.

_con un demonio! Pisa fuerte!-gruño tratando de no llamar tanto la atención. Seria humillante ser descubierto espiando…a su propia novia!

No…no era posesivo…tampoco celoso…bueno, no tanto, pero joder! Con semejante monada, quien lo culpaba?

La humana por su parte hizo un gesto de cansancio sentándose en el piso a su lado.

_ñeh…pisar así me da pereza…es mejor verte perder el poco espíritu que tienes en tus vagos intentos de ocultar tus ganas de cometer homicidio….-rio entre dientes-…si sabes que tus "rivales" apenas van en pañales, no?

El azabache volteo la cara fingiendo demencia.

_no sé de qué me hablas…

_oso mentiroso….estar peor que el Godofredo en esto…-canturreo crispándolo.

Para ella todo ese asunto era una pérdida de tiempo, así que ideo un plan perfecto mirando que debían entregar un pastel a aquella meza donde Carol y su hermana entretenían a los niños.

_mira, aunque sea divertido verte coger una ulcera detrás de una puerta, mira…te encontré algo más productivo-fue y regreso de la cocina con una bandeja con pastel- ve y dáselos! Ayuda a repartir pastel a los niños…pasan tiempo juntos y dejas de esconderte como un tonto! Agh! Eras más chévere de sombra viejo…

Shadow decidió ignorar olímpicamente el hecho de que sin duda, Misa se burlaba de él, pero aun así tomo la bandeja dudoso.

_segura que esto funcionara? Los dulces comestibles y yo, no nos llevamos bien…

_enserio dices eso cuando cometes no solo pedofilia, sino también cupcakefilia…?

_ok. Buen punto!-y sin más, se llevo el pastel en lo que Misa se sentaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Esto no se lo perdería. Incluso al pasar a su lado, Chica no pudo evitar mirarla curiosa. Esa sonrisa solo ameritaba desastre.

_oye! Guardia idiota! Que hiciste ahora?-le susurro frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo la mirada de la pelimorada y mostrándose molesta-…si a Cherry le pasa algo….-comenzó a mascullar.

Pero claro, la de ojos azules no le hizo caso quedando fijamente atenta al instante en que cierta sombra tropezaba con sus propios pies y se daba de cara con el dichoso pastel, sin contener la risa alguna.

_no te esponjes pollita, aquí el único que termino con el orgullo herido fue el oso nigga, así que no te emplumes…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia en lo que el pobre chico se regresaba a la cocina mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo pero claro, con su adorada novia cerca.

Claro que, para la rubia, no paso desapercibido que tanto Carol como Misa se hicieron señas de complicidad, clara señal de que habían tramado algo más de lo que jamás admitirían, para luego mirarla con cierto temor.

La uva con patas que tenía como guardia sabia más de lo que aparentaba y ayudaba más de lo que creía…

"sería posible que ella me…a-ayudara también…"pensó algo sonrojada mirando a lo lejos a cierta chiquilla repartiendo cupcake.

Misa no paso por alto aquello.

_vaya!...creo que tu también sufres cupcakefilia Chica…-sonrió de lado ganándose un codazo de la mesera, quien se largo sonrojada y molesta.

_cierra la boca!

Odiaba que Misa tuviera la razón.

 **+++++Extra-cuarto de limpieza++++**

Con un humor de los mil demonios, Shadow mascullaba maldiciéndolos a todos, hasta casi predecirles de que iban a morir en lo que Carol lo guiaba hasta el cuarto donde guardaban los objetos de limpieza, lista para ayudarlo con aquello.

_ya cálmate…fue un accidente…-rio por lo bajo.

_te digo que ese enano me puso el maldito pie!-chillo casi tan infantil como el niño a quien acusaba.

La pelirrosada simplemente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y lo sentó en una mini escalera de allí.

_bueno, lo importante es que no te paso nada malo y mama podrá reponer el pastel, no?-sonrió pensando en cierta pollita toy.

El azabache desvió la cara buscando algo con que quitarse toda esa crema de chocolate de la cara y el resto de la ropa, se sentía un idiota.

Pero fue entonces, cuando finalmente ella lo detuvo mirándolo de una manera….ardiente.

Trago grueso. Aquí venia alguna idea "divertida" para pasar el rato juntos.

_que pasa…?-sonríe de lado en lo que nota que ella tranca la puerta.

_oh! No es nada….-comenta con "inocencia" mezclada de sensualidad-sabes? Te estás limpiando muy mal…deja que yo te ayude con eso…-hablo moviendo sus pestañas coqueta en lo que con su dedo limpiaba parte de su mejilla y saboreaba el dulce, estremeciendo a su novio.

_mnh…en ese caso enséñame como hacerlo bien…-finge inocencia sentándola en sus piernas para que lo alcanzara mejor-ya sabes…se grafica en tus "enseñanzas"….yo soy practico….

Oh si! Sin duda disfrutaría…MUCHO esta limpieza. Quizás el plan no fue tan malo…y claro! Desde ese día "limpiar" jamás significo lo mismo para él.

 **Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? Lo sé, lo sé…debería actualizar en lugar de subir oneshot, pero me envicie un poco con esta linda parejita y quise hacerles un oneshot n.n les gusto tanto como a mí?**

 **También di varias pistas sobre el "crush" de Chica, por lo que creo que ya lo saben xD espero no les moleste el yuri, pero bueno.**

 **Misa fue casamentera en otra vida, no hay duda :v tiene talento para el desastre y el amor shippeable u**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, review?**


End file.
